Never Thought We'd Fall In Love
by SunshineBear01
Summary: Adam never meant to fall in love again, specially with Melanie Hammond. Four years later Adam is sure Melanie is the only one for him. See what the former rangers have been up to since the no longer an active ranger….Rating my go up, high T.
1. First Day In Angel Grove

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anyone you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own my own characters, everything and everyone you don't recognize. Ask before using.

**Summary: **Adam never meant to fall in love again, specially with Melanie Hammond. Four years later Adam is sure Melanie is the only one for him. See what the former rangers have been up to since the no longer an active ranger….

"**Never Thought We'd Fall In Love,"**

**Chapter 1 "First Day In Angel Grove"**

Adam Park was sitting in Bulk and Skull's Juice Bar, formally Ernie's Juice Bar. He was sitting with friends he hadn't seen in four years some five years. His childhood best friends Rocky and Aisha were eating lunch with him. He was trying not to think about his girlfriend in San Diego.

"What's wrong with you? Your out of it," asked Rocky.

"Nothing important," said Adam.

"I think it is," said Aisha.

"Worried about moving?" asked Rocky.

"Not really but sort of," said Adam.

"That makes no sense," said Aisha.

"Money wise, I am. Otherwise no," said Adam.

"Come work at the martial arts studio Jason and I started. We need another partner anyways," said Rocky.

"That sounds great," said Adam as his cell phone rang.

"Hello," said Adam.

"Hey," said a female voice.

Adam got up and went over to the juice bar itself.

"How is everything?" asked Adam.

"It's alright. I just left the burial. Ben and I should be arriving at one thirty to two," said the female voice.

"Melanie, be careful. The roads get busy there around this time," said Adam.

"Adam, don't worry. I'll be fine," said Melanie.

"How's Ben?" asked Adam.

"Alright. He is being Ben. It doesn't help Chloe was just admitted to a mental hospital. Her mom dying sent her over the edge," said Melanie.

"I didn't see that coming," said Adam.

"My Aunt Harmony always had issues with her kids. Sean drank a lot as a freshman in high school but his mom saved him. Chloe has been into drugs since she was a eighth grader. Ben was the only normal one, the was just because he spent very little time with his siblings," said Melanie.

"How did you even survive in that household?" asked Adam.

"When I came there I don't think I could have been any lower. It took a hard life to make me grow up," said Melanie "I don't regret moving in with my aunt at all,".

"I'll see you later," said Adam "I'm eating lunch with friends,".

"Alright. You know we don't have to be a secret. Ashley already knows, she promised not to say anything until we are ready," said Melanie.

Adam hung up and walked back to the table to finish his soda.

"Who was that?" asked Aisha.

"A friend," said Adam.

"Adam has a girlfriend," said Rocky sticking out his tongue.

"Stop acting like a five year old," said Aisha.

"I do if you must now," said Adam.

"Do we know her?" asked Aisha.

"Rocky does," said Adam.

"Your dating her now! How did that happen?" asked Rocky.

"By accident. We went to the same collage, we always ran into each other," said Adam.

"What did Ashley say when she found out?" asked Rocky.

"No idea. I wasn't there," said Adam.

"Does she know our secret?" asked Aisha.

"Yes. I couldn't lie to her and neither could Ashley. See my girlfriend is Ashley's cousin," said Adam.

"Tanya's replacement's cousin. Of all people," said Aisha "you have the a very complex love life,".

"Is she coming to live with you?" asked Rocky.

"Yes and her sixteen year old cousin. His mom just died and his oldest sister is in a mental hospital," said Adam.

"It's not like your going to have a little kid asking a million questions," said Aisha.

"Or interrupting anything," said Rocky smirking.

"We got pretty close one time," said Adam.

"Really?" said Aisha.

"Yes but it was her older cousin who walked in on us making out and let's say my girlfriend was a bit undressed," said Adam blushing.

"When will she be coming?" asked Aisha.

"She be at my house at one thirty to two," said Adam.

"How about we meet for Thai tonight?' asked Aisha.

"Thai Thursdays, Taco Tuesdays, yum," said Rocky.

"Rocko, still always thinking about food," laughed Adam.

"He eats me out of home and garden," said Aisha.

"Are you two dating?" asked Adam.

"Yeah. We tried to let you know but your hard to find," said Rocky.

"It's one twenty five, I need to head home," said Adam.

Rocky and Aisha shared the same smile and eye contact. The both knew that Adam really loved his girl.

Adam got out of his jeep as his girlfriend's navy 2001 Ford Focus Sedan pulled in. A girl with golden blond hair stepped out of the car.

"Melanie, you look amazing," said Adam hugging his girlfriend.

"I've missed you so much," said Melanie.

Adam kissed Melanie softly on the lips. They both had forgotten about the sixteen year old, Ben.

"Hey! I'm right here! I don't need to see my cousin being making out with her boyfriend," said Ben brushing his light brown hair out of his face.

Melanie turned bright red as did Adam.

"Did you finish unpacking?" asked Melanie.

"Yes," said Adam.

"Where is my room?" asked Ben.

"Second room on the right side of the hallway when you go up the stairs," said Adam.

Ben took his box of things and left.

"That was embarrassing," said Melanie.

"He is a bit ungrateful at the moment," said Adam.

"Adam, give him time," said Melanie.

"He was like this before. This will be a very long two years. He shouldn't talk to either of us like that, for any reason," said Adam.

Ocean blue eyes meet brown eyes in a look of concern. The both were wondering if one brown eyed sixteen year old boy be the cause of them breaking up. This was quite a serious subject for both of them.

"What can I do?" asked Melanie clearly upset.

"I don't know. I just know he will not talk to me nor you like that," said Adam.

Melanie was shocked and frightened by this side of Adam. She had never felt like this before. She couldn't live without him but this is something she had never experienced before.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. But still," said Adam.

Tears formed in Melanie's ocean blue eyes. Adam's heart broke into a million tiny pieces. _What have a done?_, thought Adam.

"Please don't cry," said Adam hugging Melanie.

Melanie glared at Adam.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," said Adam running a hand threw Melanie's hair.

"For crying out loud! At least be all snuggly in the house!" yelled Ben.

Adam's jaw clenched. Adam could have sworn he saw steam coming out of Melanie's ears. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" yelled Melanie.

"I'm so scared," said Ben rolling his eyes.

"You should be! You're in big trouble!" yelled Melanie.

"What are you going to do? Lock me in my room, I can just escape from the window or pick the lock," said Ben.

"Don't talk to her like that. She could have just left you in San Diego to be murdered on the streets," said Adam firmly.

Adam and Melanie stalked into the house. Never once had Melanie yelled for any reason as long as Adam had know her. Adam wasn't sure what to think.

"What do we do about him? He's so intelligent," whispered Melanie.

"I have a friend who can knock some sense into him. We might have to drop him off at a martial arts studio. You know the one I was hoping to work at," said Adam.

"Alright, I'm almost temped to give him a good slap," said Melanie.

"Remind me not to get you mad," said Adam.

Melanie rolled his eyes.

Adam dialed Rocky on his cell phone.

"Hey, Rocky," said Adam.

"Yes," said Rocky.

"How good are you with ungrateful rude teenagers?" asked Adam.

"Uh, I don't know," said Rocky "that's Jason's department,".

"Melanie and I are about ready to slap her cousin a good one," said Adam.

"Here is Jason," said Rocky.

"Hey Adam. How have you been?" asked Jason.

"Pretty good. I've heard your doing good Jason," said Adam.

"So what is the issue?" asked Jason.

"My girlfriend's ungrateful rude little cousin, whom is living with us. He is sixteen, just lost his mother and his dad is a big mystery," said Adam.

"This sounds fun," said Jason.

"My girlfriend is temped to slap him at the moment," said Adam.

"Drop him off at the Dojo and I'll try to knock some sense into him," said Jason.

"Where is it?" asked Adam.

"A block from the Juice Bar," said Jason.

"Alright," said Adam hanging up.

"Come on, we're going somewhere and your coming with," said Adam.

"No!" yelled Ben.

Melanie went upstairs and dragged Ben out by his ear. Adam couldn't help not to chuckle by how Melanie had turn from the gentle mother into the strict mother.

"Don't say a word," said Melanie.

Ben shut his mouth. He looked rather frightened. Melanie kept tabbing her fingernails on the dashboard of the jeep.

Adam drove around until be passed Bulk and Skull's Juice Bar and then saw a sign saying Angel Grove Martial Arts Studio. Adam pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"Can I breath?" asked Ben once they had entered the studio.

Melanie slapped the back of his head. Adam cringed by the sound.

"I warned you," said Melanie.

"Ouch, damn. Since when can you hit," said Ben.

"Thanks your brother for teaching me martial arts four and half years ago," said Melanie.

"Adam," said a guy with brown hair.

"Hey, Jason," said Adam playfully shaking Jason's hand.

"This is my girlfriend, Melanie. And her little cousin, Ben," said Adam.

"Nice to meet you," said Jason shaking Melanie's hand.

Melanie just smiled. Adam knew why but said nothing. He took Melanie's hand and lent down to say something into her ear.

"Your fine. Just breath, they'll like you. Just be yourself," whispered Adam.

Melanie gave a small smile. Ben rolled his eyes. Melanie slapped the back of his head again. Jason and Adam couldn't hold back their chuckles and then couldn't stop.

"Talk to him before I kill him," said Melanie.

"Adam, I think you found someone who can counteract your shyness," said Jason.

"Oh shut up," said Adam rolling his eyes.

"Fallow me," said Jason.

Ben didn't dare challenge Jason. That had Melanie hopeful that it might work. Adam was still worried about this whole situation with Ben.

"Adam, we meet again," said Rocky.

"What a lovely surprise," said Aisha.

"Rocky, Aisha, this is Melanie," said Adam.

"Haven't we meet before?" asked Melanie.

"Yes, at a collage party," said Rocky.

"I hope you weren't drinking," said Aisha towards Rocky.

Rocky said nothing. Adam just shook his head. Melanie rolled her eyes at Adam.

"Almost everyone drinks in collage, Aisha. You did when we were at the same collage. Well, everyone but Melanie here, who refused every drink," said Rocky.

"I don't drink," said Melanie "I take that back, I don't drink at collage parties".

"I've never seen you drink," said Adam.

"By the time I meet you I stopped drinking," said Melanie.

"We can talk about this later," said Adam.

"Oh joy," said Melanie.

"Sorry, I brought that up," said Rocky.

"So Adam told me, that you are Ashley's cousin," said Aisha.

"I spent nine and a half years living with her," said Melanie.

"Was she always so cheerful?" asked Aisha out of curiosity

"Yes. It was very annoying in my preteen to early teen years. We fought a lot," said Melanie.

"She speaks so positively about you," said Aisha.

"We sorted things out when I turned seventeen. I grew up and she learned to forgive. It was just a conflict in style of life," said Melanie.

"I don't think the boys want to here our girl chats, so how about we go out somewhere," said Aisha.

"Alright," said Melanie.

Adam smiled. He was unbelievably happy that Aisha and Melanie got along. He had no idea about the others though, it will be a interesting couple of months.

"Thank you," mouthed Adam.

Aisha gave Adam a wink. Aisha always tried to get know Adam's girlfriends, so Melanie was no different.

"So, you two meet in collage," said Aisha as she got into her car.

"Yeah," said Melanie getting into Aisha's car.

"So you know all about his past career," said Aisha.

"I didn't until we were dating for six months. I had feeling he was since I knew my cousin was a ranger. He told me he was friend of my cousin the first time we meet," said Melanie.

"So why did you and Ashley fight, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Aisha.

"She was preppy, popular, and boy crazed. I was quite, a few close friends, and not interested in dating guys," said Melanie.

"Who is older?" asked Aisha.

"I am. I'm a year older," said Melanie.

"So what happened that made you two make up?" asked Aisha.

Melanie couldn't help not to smirk. She found it sweet how Aisha wanted to know everything about her. She wondered if…she shut her mind down at that thought.

"I went to live with my other aunt in San Diego. My best friend was murdered and I couldn't sleep, not in the city she was murdered in. Everything reminded me of her," said Melanie "That must have been awful," said Aisha horrified.

"Try watching it happen and being helpless," said Melanie.

"I have to ask. Did you drink after that?" asked Aisha.

"Big time. My older cousin, Sean, saved me. He was a heavy drinker until I came around. He felt guilty for me drinking since he took me to parties where people drank. We both stopped after two months of me drinking, it was driving him insane to see me drinking," said Melanie.

"You made it back after that. I hear of so many people having a relapses and never getting out of the addiction," said Aisha.

"It's hard but it can happen. I used martial arts as my weapon of choice to fight it. I became obsessed with it. I went to a martial arts studio everyday after school from January to June and everyday for hours during the summer," said Melanie.

"Did you go to public school? You seem like you have a better education than pubic schools," said Aisha.

"I did from preschool to half of my junior year. I went to a special school like place after that. My couch had me go into this special program at the studio. I did all of the required classes and martial arts combined," said Melanie.

"Did you have different martial art courses?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah. There was a course for all of the main martial arts and some others I never knew what they were. I just did Kung Fu," said Melanie.

"Here, it's a nice little strip mall," said Aisha parking her car.

"Let's see what is here," said Melanie.

After killing a hour, Melanie and Aisha were getting tired of the strip mall. Melanie did buy a little frog statue for Adam, Aisha's suggestion. Aisha bought a ape statue for Rocky. Aisha explained the who ninja spirits thing to Melanie, whom was confused but didn't ask anything.

"I had a great time," said Melanie getting out of Aisha's car.

"Even with me asking a million questions?" asked Aisha.

"That's what made it interesting," said Melanie.

"Adam will love the statue," said Aisha.

"I hope so," said Melanie as she put the bag in the jeep.

Aisha and Melanie walked into the studio laughing about how ridiculous some of the questions Aisha asked.

"So how was it?" asked Rocky.

"Interesting," said Melanie.

"Very," laughed Aisha.

"I see you two are very happy," said Adam.

"Great timing. He won't be a problem anymore," said Jason "you can drop him off her anytime you want,".

"Thank you," said Melanie.

"No problem," said Jason.

Ben didn't say a word he just went into the jeep. Everyone looked at each other confused. Melanie raised a eyebrow.

"Just put the fear of material arts in him. I used the act I knew Adam was a good fighter to frighten him," said Jason.

"Your evil," said Rocky.

"It was the only way," said Jason.

"Whatever it takes," said Adam.

"He was rather interested in everything," said Jason.

"He isn't stupid just doesn't have the right way of discipline," said Melanie.

"From what you told me, your aunt was rarely home. She didn't even seem to care where anyone was. Long as they weren't bothering her, she didn't care. I mean she didn't even notice when you and your older cousin transferred schools," said Aisha.

"It teaches reasonability," said Melanie.

"When are we getting together for dinner?" asked Rocky.

"How about five," said Adam.

"Sounds good," said Aisha.

"Did you call Angel Grove High let?" asked Jason.

"I took care of it," said Adam "it helps when you were a good student in high school,".

"Hey, Jason, come and join us," said Rocky.

"Yeah, more the merrier," said Aisha.

"I would but I promised Kim I would do something with her tonight," said Jason.

"How about this to make this shorter. Bring Kim and invite Trini and Zack," said Aisha.

"Are you alright with all the people?" asked Adam.

"I'm fine. I'm not a turtle," said Melanie.

"We better go," said Adam.

A few hours later Adam and Melanie were getting ready to go out to eat. Ben wanted to stay home, he wasn't comfortable with a lot of people he didn't know.

"Ben, you can order pizza if you want," said Adam.

Ben's was down in the living room in a blink of a eye when he heard the word pizza. Adam blinked a few times.

"Adam, just give him the phone," said Melanie.

Adam gave Ben the house phone and gave him twenty five bucks.

"Come on," said Adam.

"I'm coming," said Melanie grapping her purse.

"Here, I forgot about this," said Melanie handing Adam a bag.

Adam opened and smiled. Melanie blushed slightly.

"Aisha told you about my animal spirit," said Adam.

"She tried to explain it. I pretended to understand it," said Melanie.

"Maybe I'll tell you some stories about all of that sometime," said Adam.

"Tease," said Melanie.

Adam chuckled. He was hoping Melanie would be like this through the whole thing, this is the Melanie he loves.

"Ready?" asked Adam as he parked the jeep next to Aisha's car.

"Yes, silly. Long as they don't bite," said Melanie.

"Oh come on," said Adam.

Melanie laughed as she fallowed Adam in.

"There you two are," said Aisha.

"Somebody decided to take their time," said Adam.

"I didn't take as long as you," said Melanie rolling her eyes.

"Where's Ben?" asked Rocky.

"Home, ordering pizza," said Adam "does he like pizza."

"He's never been able to get pizza before. Only at friends and such," said Melanie.

"Can we trust him to really order it?" asked Adam.

"He might be a pain in a ass but he won't steal," said Melanie.

"So what did you degree in?" asked Aisha.

"Jason, Kim, Zack, and Trini aren't here let," said Adam.

"Nope," said Rocky "it takes them a bit to get here,".

"I majored in early childcare development," said Melanie.

"That sounds boring," said Rocky.

Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Where are you working?" asked Aisha.

"Angel Grove Daycare, it's down the street from the high school. I came down before we moved to find where it was," said Melanie.

"What took so long?" asked Rocky as the other for people.

"We got lost," said a dark skinned guy.

"Kim, couldn't find her earring," said Jason.

"Melanie this is Kimberly, Trini and Zackary," said Adam.

"Call me Kim. Your Adam's new girlfriend, right?" asked Kim.

"That I am," said Melanie.

"Did you by chance live in San Diego?" asked Trini.

"I did since I was sixteen," said Melanie.

"Did you go to the San Diego Martial Arts Studio?" asked Trini.

"I did," said Melanie.

"I think we meet before. I was there after I came come from a Peace Conference. You came in with your cousin, as your couch told me," said Trini.

"I might have met you," said Melanie.

"So how has it been since the Peace Conference?" asked Adam.

"Great, I don't think it could be much better. Zack has his dance studio. I'm a school psychologist," said Trini.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Zack.

"I was checking in on her of a friend. We found out we were in the same collage and we kept running into each other everyday. So we started to meet places and soon we were dating," said Adam. "She already knows," said Aisha.

"Really, why?" asked Zack.

"Ashley, Tanya's replacement, is her cousin. She somehow figured it out and knew if Adam knew her he might have been too," said Aisha.

"Do you know Melanie's entire life story?" asked Adam smirking.

"Almost all of it," said Aisha.

"Why do you think we were laughing earlier," said Melanie.

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Kim.

"I'm working a daycare," said Melanie.

"Can we order food now?" asked Rocky.

"Yes," said Aisha.

Melanie blended right in with the girls with no problems. Adam was coughing up with his friends. Everyone was having a good time even though the food wasn't the great.

Adam looked over at Melanie. _Why does she look so amazing in anything_, thought Adam. Melanie glanced over at Adam to see he was staring. Their eyes locked and Adam blushed. Adam quickly looked away.

"He likes you a lot," said Aisha.

"I know," said Melanie.

"You do know about his ex-girlfriend?" asked Kim.

"Yes. I know she moved to Nashville to start her music career and Adam wanted to stay here. He told me he couldn't stop wondering if she was cheating or not. So they broke up to keep their friendship," said Melanie.

"She was my replacement. It's hard to explain," said Aisha.

"So how did you find out about Ashley?" asked Kim.

"I was getting frustrated with her because she wouldn't tell me where she was and why she wouldn't do anything with me. We had just fixed our messed up relationship and I thought she was pushing me away. So she ended up telling me she was up in space saving the world and all," said Melanie.

"What about Adam?" asked Trini.

"I told him I knew about Ashley and he told me," said Melanie.

"He's staring again," whispered Kim.

"I can tell," said Melanie.

"Have you two ever done it?" asked Aisha.

Trini chocked on her water. Kim tried to keep a straight face. Melanie turned bright red and then started to laugh.

"No," said Melanie getting hold of herself.

"Just wondering," said Aisha.

"Of all the things to ask in a restaurant," said Kim.

Adam looked at his watch. He couldn't believe it was nine and the restaurant was closing in ten minutes. He was hopeful that Ben hadn't burnt down the house or had the cops called on him by now.

"Melanie, we better get going," said Adam.

"Alright," said Melanie.

Melanie was shivering in the cool evening air. Adam took his jacket off and gave it to Melanie at a stop and go light.

"You didn't have to," said Melanie.

"I don't want my favorite girl to get sick," said Adam.

Melanie put on the jacket.

"I like here better. I can actually see the stars. Being able to breath the air is a bonus," said Melanie.

"I never noticed until now," said Adam.

Several minutes had passed any nether Adam or Melanie had said anything.

"Don't forget your statue," said Melanie handing Adam the frog statue.

"I won't," said Adam taking the statue.

Melanie careful slipped her shoes off before going into the house. Adam smiled, _she remembered_. Melanie handed Adam his jacked as she crept slowly upstairs to check on Ben. Adam headed into the kitchen to see if Ben had really ordered the pizza.

Melanie saw Ben sprawled out on the bed with his radio on low. He was storing loudly. He smacked himself and then rolled over. Melanie held back a laugh and turned off his radio.

Adam had put away his packet and shoes by the time Melanie got into their bedroom.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," said Adam.

"You don't have to tell me that," said Melanie.

Adam went into the master bathroom. Melanie put her shoes away. She changed into a long T-shirt and short shorts. Adam came out of the bathroom in his black tank top and boxers.

"Quite starring," said Melanie in a playful way.

"But your so beautiful," said Adam kissing Melanie on the lips.

"We better get some sleep," said Melanie.

Adam didn't complain as he got into bed. Melanie was a bit restless thinking about what Aisha had asked. _How does he control himself? I know he wants to but I know he won't ask. Why am I even thinking about this_, thought Melanie.

"Are you alright," said Adam touching Melanie's shoulder.

"Yeah, just go lost in my thoughts," said Melanie turning to face Adam.

"Okay," said Adam kissing Melanie's forehead.

Melanie feel asleep in Adam's chest. He watched her sleep for a little bit then fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Let me know if I missed any grammar mistakes. I can't catch everything.<p> 


	2. Change Of Plans

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anyone you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own my own characters, everything and everyone you don't recognize. Ask before using.

"**Never Thought We'd Fall In Love,"**

**Chapter 2 "Change Of Plans,"**

Adam hung up his phone slowly and tried not to let his emotional control him. He had just called where Melanie had been working, had was the main word here. He couldn't believe she hadn't told him she quit her job.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Rocky to Aisha.

"It doesn't look like nothing," said Aisha.

"Adam, what's wrong?" asked Aisha.

"Apparently Melanie quite three days ago," said Adam.

"That's odd, I though she liked it," said Aisha.

"So did I," said Adam.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation," said Aisha.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" asked Adam unsure if he should be angry or upset.

"Maybe she is scared to," said Aisha not wanting to take sides.

"She always tell me what is going on," said Adam.

"Call her and figure this out," said Rocky, whom had been eavesdropping.

"Eavesdropper," said Aisha.

Rocky rolled his eyes.

"Shoo, shoo, leave Adam alone," said Aisha pushing Rocky away from Adam.

"But..but," said Rocky.

"No buts. Just move," said Aisha.

"You have a butt so why can't I," said Rocky.

"You can say inappropriate jokes later," said Aisha shoving Rocky into his office.

Adam dialed Melanie's number thinking of all the possible things she could be doing. Could she be _Cheating? Or could she be in danger?_ thought Adam. Adam slapped himself for event thinking Melanie would cheat. _She would never cheat, you idiot!_, thought Adam.

"Hello," said Adam.

"Hi, Adam," said Melanie.

"Is there something you like to tell me?" asked Adam.

"Uh..oh. You found out," said Melanie.

"Why?" asked Adam.

"Adam we both know it wasn't paying. It was also so demanding. I felt like I had no time with your or Ben," said Melanie.

"Why did you tell me?" asked Adam.

"I didn't know how to bring it up," said Melanie her voice quivering.

Some people in the library starred at Melanie. She gave them death glares and rolled her eyes after they left. _Damn, why are people so nosy. Can't a girl have her first serious fight with her boyfriend_, thought Melanie.

"Don't cry. It's not a huge deal, I just don't like it when you keep secrets from me," said Adam.

"I'm sorry. You have a right to be mad at me," said Melanie.

"But I'm not. Let's not keep secrets from each other," said Adam.

"Agreed," said Melanie.

"So where are you?" asked Adam.

"At the library trying to see what jobs are out there. I'm not even looking at any teaching job, it won't pay off. I should have thought of that when I got my degree. Oh well, I can say I got a degree," said Melanie.

"So are we are going to Ashley and Andros's welcome party?' asked Adam.

"Yes. I want to met Andros, I would like to know who my favorite cousin is dating," said Melanie.

"Don't tell Ben that," Melanie.

"I won't. I'm not evil," said Adam chuckling.

"You better not or else you will pay," said Melanie.

"No need to be sinister," said Adam.

"I have to go," said Melanie "people are starring."

"Alright, see you later," said Adam hanging up.

Melanie left the library and was going to go to the martial arts studio to be with Adam and Ben. She had promised Ben to help with Kung Fu.

Melanie got in her car and drove. She felt tightness in her steering wheel. She ignored it. She also felt his feeling deep down that she should stop the car. Melanie stopped for a red light then drove.

A speeding car came from the other road. Melanie tried to swerve but he car wouldn't turn fast enough. The car broadsided her from right side. Inside the other car was a drunk driver. Melanie's car rolled over on its side.

Then everything went blank to Melanie. She didn't feel a thing. She couldn't fear anything. Her only thought was Adam. Then her mind went blank.

Adam looked at the clock. _It's been a hour, where is she_, thought Adam. Deep down he felt that something was wrong. He had dialed her phone five times now. He was getting worried.

Trini was walking to her car from the grocery store. She saw Melanie's car. Her heart stopped beating for a second. She ran full force to Melanie's car.

"Melanie! Melanie!" yelled Trini.

Trini looked into Melanie's car. She took out her cell phone and called 911. She could only hope for the best. The only upside here is that since Melanie had her seatbelt on she might be okay.

"Don't do this. Come on, fight it," whispered Trini.

Trini watched as paramedics loaded Melanie in a ambulance. She was barely alive, but alive. The other driver on the other hand was deemed dead.

Trini called Adam.

Adam picked up his phone. Hoping it was Melanie.

"Adam, it's Trini," said Trini.

"Hi, Trini," said Adam.

"I hate to tell you this…," said Trini.

"What?" asked Adam.

"Melanie was in a car crash. I saw it after the fact," said Trini.

"This can't be happening," said Adam.

"She is on her way to the Angel Grove Hospital. She is alive but who knows how badly injured she is," said Trini.

"Thank you," said Adam.

"Just believe she'll be okay," said Trini.

"I know," said Adam "bye,".

"Bye," said Trini.

"Ben! Car! Now!" called out Adam.

"Why?" asked Ben.

"Melanie was in a car accident. We are going to the hospital," said Adam.

Before Adam could even blink Ben was in the car.

"Did we hear Melanie was in a car accident?" asked Rocky.

"Yes, go to the Angel Grove hospital if you want," said Adam.

"Come on," said Aisha grabbing her purse.

Adam ran into the emergency room with Ben not far behind.

"Is Melanie Hammond here?" asked Adam.

"Yes," said the receptionist.

"Can she have visitors?" asked Adam.

"Who are you?" asked the receptionist.

"I'm her boyfriend, he is her cousin. We are closest people she knows," said Adam.

"Alright. Rocko, Aisha, stay here," said Adam.

"No duh," said Aisha.

Adam walked into the room. He knelt down next to her bed. Ben didn't want to leave the door, he couldn't watch this again.

"Oh, Melanie," said Adam "please be okay."

"Ben, are you alright?" asked Adam.

"I'll be back," said Ben.

"Ben needs you. I need you. Fight, you can win," said Adam.

_Adam, Adam. Come on eyes, open_, thought Melanie.

"Your related?" asked the doctor.

"No, I'm her boyfriend," said Adam.

"Alright. Dr. Williams," said the doctor holding out his hand.

Adam shook it.

"She's in coma. She'll wake up. It might be a while but you can only hope it will be soon," said Dr. Williams.

"Thank you," said Adam.

Rocky and Aisha knocked on the door as Dr. Williams left.

"What's the diagnosis?" asked Rocky.

"She's in coma," said Adam.

"Will she wake up?" asked Ben.

"Yes," said Adam "who knows when."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. You can give requests if you want.<p> 


	3. The Impossible Is Possible

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anyone you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own my own characters, everything and everyone you don't recognize. Ask before using.

**WARNING: **Do not read if you get nightmares easily, or are offended by beast of night (a.k.a. Demons).

"**Never Thought We'd Fall In Love,"**

**Chapter 3 "The Impossible Is Possible,"**

Chances of Melanie seemed to dim away faster then idea to try were coming. Everyone was losing hope, it had been four weeks with no improvements Adam had to work but soon as he left work he was at the hospital. Even the doctors said it wasn't likely she would wake up. But there is always a few in the crowd that still believe. Ben, Aisha, Trini and Adam still believed Melanie could come out of coma.

Ben would go to the studio for a two hours, go the hospital for three hours, go to the juice bar for a hour then back to the hospital. Adam would go to work, get food for himself and Ben, and go to the hospital. Aisha would spend four hours a day up there and sometimes more if she didn't have work or if Adam and Ben were busy. Trini would spend every other hour, giving she wasn't asleep, with Melanie since she only worked during the school year. Adam and Ben were even sleeping in the hospital room.

` Melanie had been going in and out of conscious for two weeks. Now she was stuck in a dream state where she often seen glimpses of her past and things she couldn't understand, trying to break free. Deep down she knew that she was stuck in this state for a reason.

_*~Melanie's First Dream~*_

_Little five year old Melanie laid in her bed in the dark. Peering over her blanket. She kept hearing noises from her closet and seeing dark figures moving around. She held her teddy bear close to her chest._

"_Mommy!" cried Melanie_

"_Daddy!" cried Melanie._

_A tall man with a muscular built to him from years in the United States Navy. He had curly light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. His voice deep but mellow and warm._

"_What's the matter?" asked the man._

"_Daddy, there noises in my closet again!" cried Melanie._

_Melanie's dad turned on the light and took out a bottle with a name tag with Monster Be Gone written on it. He open the closet and sprayed the 'Monster Be Gone', also known as creek water._

"_If the monsters give you any more problems take the flashlight and Monster Be Gone and spray them," said Melanie's dad._

"_Goodnight my little cub," said Melanie's dad._

"_Goodnight, daddy," said Melanie._

_Melanie's dad left and went back to bed._

_A hour later Melanie's eyes shot open. She was hearing growls and snarls from her closest. She knew this wasn't a dream or fake._

"_Remember what daddy said," said Melanie grabbing the flash light and spray._

"_Go away you foul beast," said Melanie her voice small and soft._

_Melanie opened up her closet door. What she saw was not what most little kids saw. Most little kids see nothing when they open their closet._

_Melanie saw a par of glowing red eyes and a black mass of a body. She tried the Monster Be Gone but that did nothing._

"_Come here my pretty," said the creature in a deep sinister tone._

"_DADDY!" screamed Melanie "DADDY!"_

"_I'm sure it's nothing, Mel," said Melanie's daddy._

_He was horrified when he saw the creature. He took a bat and went after the creature. Going clearly on instinct and adrenaline._

_Melanie ran back into her bed and grabbed her teddy bear. Then another creature came out from under the bed. Melanie screamed on the top of her lungs. She soon got a brilliant idea. She shined the flashlight in the eyes of the creature. Well, that wasn't such a brilliant idea._

_The creature came back even more angry showing huge fangs. As it lunged at Melanie the necklace around Melanie's neck began to glow. It had a bright flame light glow to it. Melanie took it offer her neck, which she never did. She felt the urge to hold it in her hands._

_The necklace had a gemstone in the middle. The gemstone looked something like a ember from a fire. The necklace was made out of pure silver._

_Melanie felt a warmness fill her body. The a ball of flame of light chased the beasts of the night away._

_Melanie's mother watched this happen. Her wavy long golden blonde in a bun. Her warm hazel eyes filled with pride not fear or worry. A look of reassurance of the future._

"_That was a lovely experience," said Melanie's dad._

"_Good job, sweetie," said Melanie's mother hugging Melanie._

"_No more monsters," said Melanie her own big ocean eyes looking up at her mom._

"_No more monsters, you scarred them away," said Melanie's mom._

"_It talked to me," said Melanie._

"_What did it say?" asked Melanie's dad._

"_Come here my pretty, in a creepy voice," said Melanie hugging her bear and putting her necklace back on her neck._

"_Lovely," said Melanie's mom._

_*~Melanie's First Dream End~*_

"Please Zordon, help her. She's like family," said Aisha.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but just know Adam, Trini, Ben, and I believe in you," said Aisha tears forming in her eyes.

She had never felt so helpless. Of course she had seen people pass on into the next life, be very sick, and be in pain. It was one thing to loss a person, but to have a person be a living being unable to respond, hurts much more. Being so close but let so far away.

"Without you I don't know what Adam would do, or Ben. They are both so sensitive people. Which is both a fault and a asset," said Aisha.

"People say talking does help. Most of the time they can hear us just can't respond to us," said Trini.

"I can't imagine how frustrating it is for them. Knowing that people are worried and want to talk to them, but let being unable to do anything," said Aisha.

"We just have to believe," said Trini.

"I know that Zordon is watching over us, so why won't he help her," said Aisha a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Maybe he is," said Trini.

"I hope so," Aisha wiping away a tear.

_*~Melanie's Second Dream~*_

_It was the deep of night. It was jet black out, you couldn't see anything besides the full moon light and the porch light. It wasn't foggy though. The only thing that could be hear outside was the sounds of crickets._

_Melanie's mother held the now six year old Melanie in her arms. No one had pajamas on. Melanie's curly golden blonde hair was in two pigtails. Her mom's hair was flowing down her back. Melanie's dad looked like he always did._

"_Shh, it's alright," said Melanie's mo trying to calm Melanie._

_But the six year old Melanie knew something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. She just knew something bad was going to happen._

_Melanie held her teddy bear close to her chest._

_Out of no where Melanie's father looked to the window and door. Melanie mother took of Melanie's necklace and put it Melanie's pocket._

"_Leave it there. Don't let anyone see it otherwise they will take it away," whispered Melanie's mother._

"_Jean, shh, we might be able to stall a minute or two," said Melanie's father._

"_Kyle we can't. They are only two people here who can fight. Mel doesn't understand," said Jean._

"_I love you," said Kyle missing Jean then Melanie's forehead._

"_I love you too," said Jean._

"_I love you both more," giggled Melanie._

"_I know that you do, my little cub," said Kyle ruffling Melanie's hair._

_Jean smiled faintly by her husbands nickname for her daughter. She was trying not to break down into tears or scare her daughter. But deep down she was just as scared as Melanie._

_Kyle tried to smile, but he couldn't do it. He could never lie, and smiling right now to pretend nothing was wrong, would be lying. What hurt him the most was knowing he could save or protect his wife and daughter now. He felt helpless and useless. After all the years in the Navy it was going to end like this._

_BOOM! BOOM! CRASH! CRASH!_

_The windows blew out and Melanie started to cry. Jean shielded Melanie's face from flying glass. People in black suits with no skin showing just there eyes._

_The people in the black suits tore Jean and Kyle away from Melanie. When Jean was pulled away Kyle tried to reach out to his daughter was pulled away too._

"_DADDY!" screamed Melanie "MOMMY!"._

"_Shut the girl up," said man._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Kyle._

"_Shut up, it's not like any of you will live that long," said the man._

"_Run!" yelled Jean biting one of her captures fingers so she could speak._

_Melanie took off sprinting. She was terrified. She did the only thing a six year old would do, is fallow her parents orders. She ran out the back door. For once in her young life she was glad her family had a house on a cliff were where a secret cove with a cave laid bellow._

_Melanie ran down the stairs which were made to blend into the cliff. By the time she reached the bottom she was out of breath but she wouldn't stop. She wadded through water that was up to her chest and swam into the cave with her teddy bear and necklace on top of her head. She crawled up to the rocky shore and curled up into a little ball cradling her teddy bear._

_After many hours she could voices calling for her. It was her aunt and uncle. She came out and ran up to them. She didn't tell them what happened just that she was alone. She hid the gemstone from them by putting between the teddy bear and its orange cotton collar._

_*~Melanie's Second Dream End~*_

Adam came into the room. Trini had left to go home to have dinner with Zack. Aisha wanted to stay a few more minutes. Adam touched Melanie's cold hand.

"Where is Ben today?" asked Aisha.

"Jason took him outside of town for the day," said Adam.

"Good," said Aisha "this isn't the place for him."

"I'm worried about him. If, I mean IF, Melanie doesn't wake up what will he do," said Adam.

"I'm worried about the both of you," said Aisha.

"I know you can do it. Please come back to me," said Adam.

"We have to believe she will," said Aisha hugging Adam.

"I know but every second the chances are slimmer," said Adam.

"I have to go home. Rocky probably thinks I'm starving him," said Aisha.

"Alright, see you tomorrow or earlier if she wakes up," said Adam.

Adam's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Jason. How is the trip?" asked Adam.

"Good. Ben enjoyed himself. He actually passed out in my car, it was a busy day," said Jason.

"Good," said Adam.

"You guys just won't give up, will you," said Jason.

"I'm not giving up anytime soon," said Adam.

"I should go. It will be an hour before I even get into town," said Jason.

"Alright," said Adam hanging up.

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize that I can't be without you. I shouldn't have waited so long to ask you to marry me," said Adam.

Deep down Adam knew a breakthrough was near. He just had to wait and hope. Adam held Melanie's hand and held onto every bit of hope he had.

_*~Melanie's Third Dream~*_

_Melanie found herself in a meadow. Rolling hills and blue skies. She could hear Adam's voice echoing. She was twirling around trying to find the source._

"_Adam! I hear you! Where are you?" called out Melanie._

"_He can't hear you," said a voice._

"_Who are you?" asked Melanie._

"_Keep on walking and you'll find a desert and building there," said the voice._

"_I've gone officially insane," said Melanie starting to walk._

_Soon the rolling hills and meadows turned into a dry hot desert._

_Melanie could see a huge building that almost blended into the a cliff._

"_Now what?" asked Melanie._

"_Find a way up. If you can do that you have proven yourself," said the voice._

_Melanie thought of her options. Option one give up. Option two try to climb the cliff. She knew already what she had to do._

_She began to scale the cliff. She slipped a few times falling a few feet then finally reaching the top. She was glad to be on firm ground._

"_Now to get inside," said Melanie to herself._

"_Look with your heart not your eyes," said a faint female voice._

"_Grandma Anderson," said Melanie._

_But, the female voice was gone._

_Melanie closed her eyes and walked forward until she felt the building. She felt along the building until the found a grove that caught her attention. She pushed forward on the wall. She felt herself falling forward so she put out her arms in front of her so she wouldn't fall on her face._

_Melanie opened her eyes to find herself in a dark hallway. Then the entrance closed up by a unseen force._

"_Hello," said Melanie walking forward._

"_Now you may join me," said the voice._

_Melanie felt this strange tingling feeling and a buzzing noise. Then she found herself in a room with a giant tube and many computers._

"_My name is Alpha 5," said a robot with a lighting bolt on its chest._

"_Wait a second. Your that robot Adam told me about," said Melanie._

"_And I am Zordon," said a face appearing in the tube._

_Melanie jumped back almost causing Alpha 5 to fall over. Melanie blinked a few times thinking his was hallucinating but the face stayed as did Alpha 5._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to almost knock you over," said Melanie._

"_All systems are good," said Alpha._

"_Okay then," said Melanie._

"_That was a better reaction then usual and of what I expected," said Zordon._

"_Many many years ago and remember speaking to your grandmother in this very room. She was more frightened then you are," said Zordon._

"_Wait you knew my grandmother," said Melanie._

"_And your great-grandmother and your mother," said Zordon._

"_This is getting creepy," said Melanie._

"_You already know about Power Rangers. So I can skip that part. I made another group called the Guardians. They were made to protect Power Rangers. The Guardian powers choose the person, not the person chooses the powers. Most of the time it ruins in family. Your gemstone your parents gave you, is a power gem. It was your great-grandmothers," said Zordon._

"_I never imagined," said Melanie._

"_You have a animal spirit like my Power Rangers do. All rangers have animal spirits. Guardians are much closer to their animal spirits, the often share traits and actions with their spirit. Like your great-grandmother your spirit is the Mountain Lion. Calm, quite, and elusive," said Zordon "you also love the outdoors."_

_Melanie looked surprised by Zordon's description of her personality. She didn't know how he knew that, this is just plain bizarre._

"_You have been in coma for the past four weeks in the real world. I've been trying to help you come out. I can't do anything more it's all up to you. Look to your animal spirit and let it guide you," said Zordon._

_Melanie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She saw a Mountain Lion._

_*~Melanie's Third Dream End~*_

Melanie slowly clenched her hand around Adam's hand. Adam eyes shot over to his hand in surprise.

"Melanie," said Adam feeling like a child who just found their parents after being lost in a zoo.

Melanie's ocean blue eyes fluttered open. She looked at Adam and smiled.

"Adam," said Melanie so faint Adam almost didn't hear it.

Adam called for the doctor.

"Don't ever do that to me again," said Adam.

"I'll try not to," said Melanie.

Adam smiled softly.

"You called," said Dr. Williams.

"I just wanted to show you that the impossible is possible," said Adam.

"Amazing," said Dr. Williams.

"Don't touch me," said Melanie.

"He's a doctor," said Adam.

"I don't care," said Melanie feeling like a cornered kitten.

"Everything is perfectly fine," said Dr. Williams.

"How long does she have to stay?" asked Adam.

"She can leave tomorrow," said the Dr. Williams.

"Nurse!" called Dr. Williams.

"Take the IV out. She doesn't need anything," said Dr. Williams.

Melanie flinched when the nurse took out the first nettle. Adam ran a hand threw Melanie's hair. Melanie forced her attention to Adam. Melanie didn't feel the other nettles come out but she knew they were after she saw the nurse leave.

"I was so worried," said Adam.

"I know. I could hear sometimes," said Melanie.

"You won't believe my dreams in coma," said Melanie.

"Try me," said Adam.

Melanie went into describing each dream in the past day. Adam smiled when her heard the last one.

"I knew there was a reason you seemed to special to me," said Adam kissing Melanie softly on the lips.

"What would I do without you," said Melanie.

"Let hope we don't find out what life is like without each other is anytime soon," said Adam.

Ben came into the room. His mouth dropped open then he closed it. He hugged Melanie but gently.

"I'm not made of glass," said Melanie.

"You scared me," said Ben.

"I know," said Melanie.

Ben let go and sat down next to Adam. Melanie saw at least two good things that had became of this whole situation. Adam and Ben seemed to get along better. Adam and herself had realized how much they needed each other. She know believed that fate works in amazing ways.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review. Please let me know if I missed any errors.<p> 


	4. A Wedding Or A Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anyone you can recognize.

**Claimer: **I do own my own characters, everything and everyone you don't recognize. Ask before using.

"**Never Thought We'd Fall In Love,"**

**Chapter 4 "A Wedding Or A Nightmare,"**

Melanie shot up in bed. Unable to breath. Her heart was pounding. She tried to take deep breath but she couldn't get enough air.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" asked Adam sitting up.

Melanie didn't have an answer. She was still trying to calm down. She didn't understand this feeling of fear every night.

"Breath," said Adam rubbing Melanie's back.

Melanie breathing slowed. She was able to think clearly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," said Melanie facing Adam.

"It's okay. I would rather know if anything is wrong," said Adam.

"I'm so tired of waking up every night," said Melanie.

"I know. She relax and try not to think," said Adam.

"That hard to do when we have to go to a wedding tomorrow. I mean specially since it's Ashley who is getting married," said Melanie.

Melanie was about to start a long speech when Adam put a finger to her lips.

"Shh," said Adam.

"Bu…," said Melanie.

"Your talking too much. I told you to go to sleep," said Adam.

"Adam," said Melanie.

Adam covered Melanie's mouth to keep her from talking. Adam tried not to laugh. Melanie glared at him. He uncovered Melanie's mouth.

"Now, shut it," said Adam.

"You a pain," said Melanie.

"Don't make me cover you mouth again," said Adam.

Melanie shut up and laid down on the bed. Adam smirked as he laid down and faced the opposite direction of Melanie.

A few minutes later Adam could feel Melanie moving around again. He sighed. All he wanted is for the both of them to get some sleep.

Melanie shot back up in bed. This time was different. She knew what was wrong. She had curled up into a ball as she use to as a child.

"Melanie, what's wrong?" asked Adam.

_She's not going to know like usual but I ask every time_, thought Adam.

"Melanie," said Adam touching her arm.

Melanie flinched and tried to move away. Adam was bewildered by Melanie's actions. He knew something was really bothering her now.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Adam.

"Please just leave me be," said Melanie.

Adam said nothing more and laid back down hoping Melanie would calm down some.

"I can't just leave you be," said Adam.

Melanie looked over at Adam whom was now sitting up again starring at her. Adam could see fear mixed with love in her eyes.

"You can tell me," said Adam running a hand threw Melanie's hair.

"Something is going to happen at the wedding. Something very bad," said Melanie.

"Listen, no matter what life throws at us we will be okay. We will figure things out when it matters. Spending the whole night worrying about it won't help. Even if the wedding turns into a nightmare we can do anything we want to," said Adam.

"Thank you. Your getting good with that," said Melanie kissing Adam.

"Time to sleep," said Adam pulling Melanie down when he laid down.

The sun rose for the start of the next day. It got bright too soon for Adam and Melanie. They both couldn't sleep anymore.

"Ah, bright light," said Melanie.

"Come on, we have to get ready for the wedding," said Adam.

Melanie rolled out of bed. Instead of landing on her feet she fell off hitting the floor.

"Brilliant," said Melanie pushing herself off the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Adam.

"I'm fine," said Melanie rubbing her eyes.

Adam went into the master bathroom while Melanie made her way down the hallway.

"Get up, Ben," said Melanie.

"It too early," said Ben rolling over.

Melanie took the water bottle on his nightstand and poured some on his head.

"Get up, I won't be late for Ashley's wedding," said Melanie.

"Okay, okay," said Ben.

Melanie made five pieces of toast since she would only eat one since they were eating after the wedding.

"Ashley has a strange dress code. I mean what's with the casual beach theme," said Adam not overly happy in his green Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh dear," said Melanie "you look dashing."

"I'm putting this on at the wedding," said Adam trying to find another shirt.

"Oh wait for this," said Melanie pulling out the dress.

It was bright orange short and rather low cut. Adam looked shocked.

"I'm going to kill Ashley for this one," said Adam.

"After the wedding," said Melanie blushing.

"Don't worry I'm putting it on at the wedding myself. There is no way I'm going to wear that in the jeep," said Melanie.

"Thank goodness. I still don't like it that your showing so much," said Adam.

"I don't either but I have to wear it. Let's just make a funny joke about why we didn't wear them there," said Melanie.

"Good idea," said Adam.

Melanie took out a knee length sundress and went into the bathroom to take her shower. Melanie quickly blow dried her hair even though she hated blowing drying.

"Here is your toast my lady," said Adam giving Melanie her plate of toast when she came out.

"The only good thing about the clothes she choose is that it is wrinkle resistant," said Melanie.

Adam grabbed his shirt and got something from his dresser drawer. Melanie didn't see what it was and was curious about it but said nothing. Melanie grabbed her dress and walked out of the bedroom forgetting about the toast.

Ben felt stupid in his white and purple Hawaiian shirt. The baggy shorts were driving him crazy.

"We're going to be way too early. Let's stop at the studio to change," said Adam.

But Ben knew that they would arrive only a few minutes early. He wasn't going to say anything.

"I'll stay here since I'm already dressed," said Ben.

Inside of the martial studio Adam and Melanie were trying to not accidentally damage their wedding attire.

"Hold on a second. Before we get dressed and stuff I want to show you something," said Adam.

"Okay," said Melanie.

"Close your eyes," said Adam.

Melanie closed her eyes. Adam took her hand and started to lead her a door. Outside of the door was a small Zen garden and a small regular garden. Adam reached into his pocked.

"Open your eyes," said Adam.

Melanie opened her eyes. She found herself outside with Adam kneeling on one knee.

"Every since we made this I planned this. Right now is good as another time," said Adam.

Melanie looked at Adam with curiosity.

"Melanie, will you marry me?" asked Adam opening his hand to reveal a ring.

"Of course," said Melanie hugging Adam.

Adam put the ring on Melanie finger. It wasn't super fancy just your normal engagement ring except on the inside of the ring it had 'the impossible is possible with us' in engraved in it.

Melanie kissed Adam.

"I would love to stay here but we have to change," said Adam.

"Oh yeah," said Melanie blushing.

"You love blushing today," said Adam.

Melanie rolled her eyes. Melanie put her dress and white sandals on. Adam changed his shirts.

"Off we go," said Ben.

"There you three are," said Aisha soon as they arrived near where the wedding was taking place.

Ashley and Andros choose to do it at the park near the lake front, the reason behind the Hawaiian themed attire.

Ashley hugged Melanie. She noticed the ring right away as did Aisha.

"Oh my gosh," said Ashley pulling Melanie hand up.

"Hey, that attached to me," said Melanie.

"He asked, finally," said Aisha.

"How long was he talking about it?" asked Melanie.

"Who knows how long? He kept beating himself up for not asking you before your accident," said Aisha.

"I guess I can forgive you for being a bit late," said Ashley.

"You have to tell us all about it after the wedding. Every detail," said Aisha.

"Ashley, what is with the short dress?" asked Melanie.

"I thought you were over your whole shyness about your body," said Ashley.

"Uh no," said Melanie.

"Your have a amazing body, your fine," said Ashley.

"Let's just say Adam didn't want me wearing it in the jeep," said Melanie.

"I'm sure he would love it if every guy in town saw his fiancée showing off her body," said Aisha.

Melanie laughed with the thought of Adam's reaction if he had heard Aisha. There are some things that stay between Aisha and Melanie that no one else knows.

The wedding was truly amazing. Melanie wasn't paying much attention to the vows are much speaking at all, she got that feeling that something bad was going to happen again. She began to become nervous.

Melanie saw Andros and Ashley kiss. She smiled. Seeing Ashley so happy made the dress worth it. Adam looked around when he realize Ben as sitting next to him.

"Melanie," said Adam.

Melanie had nearly passed out at the end of the aisle. Adam wrapped his arms around her just in case she did pass out. Adam sat Melanie down.

"What's wrong?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know," said Melanie.

Melanie's gemstone colors began to swirl around. Ashley and Adam caught it doing this. Several black sedans showed up. People in black suits came out of them.

Melanie nearly jumped out of her skin. She was horrified with the fact her dream last night was turning into a reality.

"This is what I was afraid of," said Melanie.

"What is going on?" asked Aisha.

"Get out of here," said Melanie.

"Who are they?" asked Ashley.

"You don't want to find out," said Melanie.

Melanie took off her gemstone and put it in her hands. She didn't want to do this but she had to. She knew it was now or never.

"Back away," said Melanie.

Adam pulled Ashley and Aisha away.

Melanie felt that same warmness that she had as a little girl. She didn't fight it like before. She let it fill her. She opened her eyes and then came the fire colored beam of light start to chase the men.

That only took out only a small bit of the men. She knew she needed something stronger. She remember Zordon talking to her about how her animal spirit will held her when she needed it.

Melanie closed her eyes. She saw the Mountain Lion. There was a special connection between the two.

Melanie saw a different light come out of the gemstone. It took the shape of a Mountain Lion. The Mountain Lion lunged to attack the men in black full body suits. The men darted into the sedans and left.

Adam ran over to Melanie wrapping his arms around Melanie's waist.

"Adam, I'm fine. Make sure everyone is here," said Melanie.

Adam kissed Melanie.

"Where's Ben?" asked Melanie.

"I don't know. Her disappeared during the wedding. I noticed he wasn't there during the kiss," said Adam.

"Not good," said Melanie.

"Aisha, have you seen Ben?" asked Adam.

"Not since the wedding started," said Aisha.

"I only saw him get out of the jeep," said Ashley.

"Everyone over here!" yelled Ashley.

Everyone gathered over to the four of them.

"Slip into teams. We are looking for a sixteen year old boy named Ben," said Ashley.

"Mel, stay here incase he comes back," said Adam.

Melanie nodded.

"Be careful," said Melanie.

"Don't worry," said Adam.

"I'll stay with her," said Ashley.

Hours after the search party had started it was getting too dark too continue. Ashley was trying to comfort Melanie.

"We tried," said Rocky.

"I know. Thanks," said Melanie trying not to cry.

"Let's plan the real reunion for another day. I think everyone needs to go home and rest. We should report him missing," said Ashley.

"We will. Everyone else can go home," said Adam.

Adam and Melanie watched everyone leave. Rocky and Zack practically had to pull Aisha and Trini away. Jason and Kim left together but not before wishing Adam and Melanie good luck.

"I would like to report a missing teen," said Adam into his phone.

"He is five foot eight and a half. About one hundred and sixty five pounds. He has wavy short light brown hair and hazel eyes. He is wearing a white and purple Hawaiian shirt and baggy pants," said Adam.

"Where was he last seen?" asked a male police officer.

"At a wedding at the Angel Grove park," said Adam.

"We did try searching the area," said Adam.

"We'll put out a notice and start looking around," said the police officer.

Adam gave them the address, both Melanie's and his phone number.

"They said to go home and wait," said Adam.

Melanie couldn't stop a tear from sliding down her cheek anymore. She couldn't do anything.

"Shh," said Adam picking Melanie up.

"Eep," said Melanie.

Adam sat Melanie down in the passengers seat. Melanie smiled at Adam faintly.

"I should have been watching him," said Adam.

"He's not a little kid. We can't protect him from everything," said Melanie.

"We have to hope he can take care of himself," said Adam.

"He is almost an adult. I guess this is one way of learning how to be on your own," said Melanie smiling.

"Only you would come up with that," said Adam "when you should be worried."

"Of course," said Melanie.

"If you aren't worried then why were you crying?" asked Adam.

"Uh," said Melanie.

"Never mind. It must be that time of the month," said Adam.

Melanie turned bright red.

Melanie and Adam returned to their home one less then what they had left with. It felt so strange for both of them without Ben. They still went to bed knowing tonight was going to be one long night.

"I hope he is okay," said Melanie.

"He will be," said Adam.

Melanie knew that ring around her finger meant Adam was going anywhere. She smiled at Adam. Adam kissing Melanie's nose making her laugh.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Hugs to all the people whom have reviewed. Let me know if I missed any mistakes. Check out the poll on my profile for this story.<p> 


End file.
